Hate Him, Hate Her
by SkittleFerret
Summary: Everything couldn't be more perfect. Sasuke was back and was actually being... nice? Sakura blinded by Sasuke's kindness doesn't realise Sasuke may not be what he seems. SasuXSaku : Chapter One:- His Back :


¦:¦ Hate Him, Hate Her ¦:¦

¦:¦ Sakura ¦:¦

Everything was just perfect now. Now that _he_ was back. Although a lot of time had past and in turn they were different people now. Sakura had matured over the years. It was coming up to her 22nd birthday; she couldn't stay the annoying, self-absorbed little girl that she once was. Not when she was a respectable doctor. Naruto however, hadn't changed, in personality at least. He'd trained and trained and even though he still looks scrawny and weak, he wasn't someone you'd want to mess with. Neither was Sakura. She hated to show just how strong she'd gotten. Her monster strength, as Naruto would put it. But sometimes people just deserved a beating. Namely Naruto.

Sakura sat in her office in the Hospital, shifting through papers. By the expression on her face, you could tell she wasn't really focusing on her work. Her eyes darted to the clock on her wall as they had done several times before. It reminded her of when she was at school or the ninja academy. How she'd sit there and watch the clock, waiting to rush out to the playground to play with her friends. That was a long time ago and this time she wasn't waiting to rush anywhere, rather someone was coming to meet her, and he was late. 20 minutes late in fact. Sakura had actually finished her set targets for the day, but working in a hospital, there was always something to be done, so at least she could keep herself busy. At least it would have worked, if her mind could focus on the task. She found herself just staring at the papers in front of her, more than once. Looking at the clock again, she rolled her eyes. If there was one thing she hadn't learned while training with Kakashi, it was patience. She hated waiting around for people.

Giving up with the shifting of papers, Sakura set them down on her desk neatly, letting out a long dawn out sigh, clearly showing her boredom.

"Tired?" A familiar voice said from the doorway.

Sakura's head snapped up to glare daggers at the owner of that voice. Sasuke was leaning against the door frame casually, while he tapped at the watch on his wrist. The ever present smirk across his face. Sakura's blood began to boil. Just how long had he been there? Watching her? Not saying a word?

"Your late" She said coolly, letting her blood simmer down. Sasuke just shook his head, saying nothing. Which annoyed Sakura to no end.

Moving round her desk, Sakura gathered her bag and decided to ignore that he was late. Did that mean she'd let him win? That she wouldn't argue back, so he won? Sakura shook her head briefly, that's something the _old_ Sakura would have thought. The new Sakura was mature and could handle stupid idiots that could tell the time.

"So what did you want to meet me for?" She asked, as though she'd rather just go home and Sasuke wasn't worth the time or day.

Sasuke almost seemed to hesitate at her question, as if he was surprised that she hadn't fallen over herself to swoon over him as she had done years before. Now it was Sakura's turn to smirk as Sasuke told her why he'd asked to meet.

"The Hokage wants someone to keep an eye on me" Sasuke said through greeted teeth, clearly not happy that the Hokage didn't fully trust him. "I'd rather it be you, than Naruto."

Sakura's heart gave a little jump at the mere mention that Sasuke wanted to spend time with her, than Naruto. Even if it was the Hokage's orders.

"Besides Kakashi is leaving for an A rank mission, so he couldn't do it."

Sakura's heart sank a little.

"And if I really wanted to leave, you wouldn't be able to stop me anyway." Sasuke, regretting the words that had just left his mouth, said nothing else, while Sakura's heart sank into the pit of her stomach. His words plucking at distant memories that always seemed to plague her. Her gaze fell to the floor as she felt her eyes grow warm. She wouldn't cry. She'd promised herself she wouldn't cry anymore, but found herself continually breaking that promise. He just didn't seem to realise just how much Sakura blamed herself from him leaving. She hadn't been able to stop him. She even offered to go with him, but he'd refused her. Rejected her. She wouldn't give him another chance to reject her. No matter how much she still cared for him, she'd shut her heart from him.

Sakura lifted her head to glare daggers at him." I'll keep an eye on you, but don't think I won't use force against you if you try to leave again. I'll beat you black and blue if I have to! And to tell the truth, half of me is hoping you do try!" And with that, she snatched up her black knee-length coat and stormed from the room leaving Sasuke in her office.

-X-

Sakura still wind up at the events that took place in her offer, found herself sitting under a tree opposite the war memorial that bore the names of many great ninja, silently wishing Sasuke's was on it. Sakura shivered slightly, but only rubbed her arms. It was getting late and the sun had begun to set, leaving a chill in the air. Being autumn the ground was bound to be damp, but Sakura pushed the thought of a damp coat from her mind and continued to sit there, staring at the memorial, remembering when Kakashi had brought them here for the first time.

A shadow passed over her head and she looked up to see Ino watching her with a look of concern. Sakura managed a smile, but her friend could tell something was wrong. Squatting beside Sakura Ino asked, "What's the matter?"

Sakura shook her head as if to say 'nothing' but a sigh escaped her lips. Ino rolled her eyes and stood, grabbing both Sakura's arm, pulled her up.

"Come on, we'll go get some food and I'll tell you how bad _my _day was. Worse than yours. I guarantee it!"

Sakura doubted that but let herself be dragged off anyway.

Ino had dragged Sakura to a small restaurant that had just opened, and although Ino's seemed to want to cheer her friend up, Sakura couldn't help but think Ino had dragged Sakura here because she wanted to see what this place was like.

"So, just because I work in a florist, I don't have bad days?" Ino asked pushing the food on her plate around with her fork.

Sakura shook her head, "That's not what I meant. It's just more difficult in a hospital. You have all sorts to consider, Blood, Sickness… Death. And then a whole load of paperwork."

Ino shrugged, "Well I'm telling you, arranging flowers all day is hard work."

Sakura still didn't argue but nodded with a smile anyway.

"Oh! You never guess who came in to buy a bunch of flowers the other day?"

Sakura shrugged, but motioned for Ino to continue as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Neji! And it was a nice bunch too. A dozen roses at least. Who'd you think they were for? Tenten?"

Sakura nodded, "It has to be. Who else could it be? He doesn't really talk to anyone else. Unless it's required."

Ino laughed again, "Well, we actually had a nice conversation when he came in."

Sakura smiled, "His sort of friends with Naruto. Maybe there for him?

Ino, in the midst of gulping down the last of her drink, laughed. The contents of her drink dribbling down her chin and onto her blouse. Sakura laughed and was glad she'd been dragged out tonight.

-X-

After seeing Ino off, Sakura took a stroll through the training ground as a short cut like most nights. Though unlike most nights, this time the training ground wasn't empty. Someone was there in the dark training. Sakura just able to make out a dark shape moved towards the figure, only stopping when she was close enough to see it was Sasuke. It looked like he'd been out here training for hours. Sweat dripped from his muscular torso, having removed his shirt, the sweat glistened in the moonlight. A training dummy that hang from an overhanging branch swung back and forth, with every kick or punch.

Sakura found herself staring at him, while biting her bottom lip. Just a few years ago, she'd have given anything to see him like this; Tired, worn out from training… topless. Sakura cursed at herself for being so shallow.

Sasuke froze and looked up sharply, seeing Sakura watching him. Rolling his shoulders, she walked over to her. Normally he'd have ignored her, but he hadn't been the smartest person in the world in her office and for once, felt a little guilty.

"Sakura?" He asked when he was close enough for her to hear.

"Yes?"

"Look, I'm about what I said back at the hospital, I had no right and…. I'm sorry."

Sakura's mouth fell open, she wasn't expecting that.

Sasuke just watched her, growing a little uncomfortable as Sakura remained silent.

"Oh… Um.. It's ok." Sakura bit her lip before finishing her sentence and changing the subject at the same time, "Aren't you cold?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion, until Sakura motioned to his chest.

"Oh.. No.. not yet at least." Looking over his shoulder at the dummy, Sakura took the hint.

"I should get going. I'll leave you to your… training."

Sasuke grabbed her arm, making her jump. He hadn't grabbed it hard and tightly, just enough to make her stop. "Hold on, I'll walk you home."

Before Sakura could argue, he'd jogged back to shirt and scooped it up from the floor, pulling it on but leaving the buttons undone.

On the walk home, neither really spoke to each other. Every time Sakura thought of something to say, she'd dismiss it, thinking it was stupid and now her house was in view.

"You live just up here?" He asked. Sakura nodded. "I know you properly could have managed home by yourself and I don't doubt that you could beat me black and blue, though you'll never hear me admit again…" Sakura smiled, Sasuke was actually being somewhat nice. What had happened to him while he was gone? "I just feel better knowing you'll be home, safe." He said.

Sakura gave him a look of confusion, "I don't understand." She said, stopping outside her apartment door. Sasuke just gave a small smile, one that seemed to light his eyes. "We'll have to meet up tomorrow, if your not busy at the hospital."

Sakura smiled and nodded, "I'd like that."

Sasuke moved forward and enclosed Sakura in a hug. Sakura froze, not sure what was happening, when it sunk in that she was on the receiving end of a hug from Sasuke, she enveloped her arms around him, pushing her body close to his. Taking in everything in case she never got to experience this again. She took in the way his body fitted against hers, they why her head fit perfectly resting just above his collar bone. But most of all, she took in his smell. Something that she could remember for years to come. Before she knew it, Sasuke had pulled from the embrace, looking a little embarrassed, which was new. She'd never seen him like this.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll er… see you tomorrow." He then nodded and turned, heading off to his own home.

Once Sakura was inside, she leaned against her door and smiled, thinking of the hug she'd just received. Maybe Sasuke wasn't as cold as he made out and maybe the wall he'd set up around himself, had began to crumble and he'd realised he was alone, needed a friend. If that meant giving him a hug or two and spending time with him, she'd certainly be his friend. Not that she'd ever stopped being his friend in the first place. But after all those years training together as cell 7, she'd finally decided by his actions this evening.

He cared.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I really hope you all like it. I wanted to do a Sakura/Sasuke FanFic but I just couldn't think up an idea for a story. I hope this is ok.

~Skittleferret

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the above characters nor do I own the story and manga we all love and know as Naruto.


End file.
